


More Than Myself This Time

by InkandOwl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkandOwl/pseuds/InkandOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is an Olympic snowboarder and Merlin is a figure skater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Myself This Time

It’s cold in the equipment room despite its promise of central heating. “God, I would kill for a better pair of gloves.” Gwaine Dubois is loud when he bursts through the door, dragging his snowboard unceremoniously behind him, Arthur Pendragon close on his heels. “It’s freezing in here too, what the hell.” He situates himself on the bench next to Merlin like they’re the oldest of friends and Merlin watches him like he has three heads. They’ve never met, Merlin only knows him because Gwaine had grabbed his ass during the opening ceremony. Arthur Pendragon pushes his golden bangs off of his forehead and smirks at Merlin.

“Hey there, snow bunny, didn’t realize we were sharing a prep room.” He nods to Merlin’s ice skates. 

“We’re not, my coach left my bag in here last night.” Merlin mumbles, keeping his eyes on the shelf of snowboard wax in front of him, “And I’m not a snow bunny.” He adds weakly.

Arthur smiles at him and it’s completely feral, “You look like a snow bunny.”

Merlin opens his mouth and then closes it just as quickly, looking to Gwaine as if he might help him. “Is this how all snowboarders are?” He demands.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gwaine asks with a warm laugh.

“You just -just harass all of the other athletes?” Merlin stammers, looking between them before grabbing his skates and storming past Arthur, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as their laughter follows him out of the equipment room.

Leon Knight stops him on the way out, grabbing his wrist and asking him if he’s alright before Merlin wrenches himself out of Leon’s grip and growls out, “Not another bloody fucking snowboarder.”

“What happened to him?” Leon asks Gwaine and Arthur as they slink towards him.

“Arthur came on too strong, sent the poor dear’s sexuality all a-flutter.” Gwaine tells him seriously and Arthur shrugs.

Leon fixes Arthur with a serious glare before asking him, “Isn’t that the ice skater you keep a picture of in your locker back home?” 

It’s Arthur’s turn to blush as he stammers out a halfhearted excuse for it. Gwaine slings his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, “We can go watch him compete tonight, maybe he will forget that he hates you already.”

“He doesn’t hate me.” Arthur says confidently, “He was obviously pissed off about the heating.” 

Gwaine watches him seriously for a moment, gauging whether or not Arthur is being serious, before Arthur winks at him and Gwaine howls with laughter. “Go apologize to him, Art.” Leon nods towards Merlin who looks on the borderline of a panic attack as he stands outside the lodge with his ice skates gripped tightly by the laces.

Arthur sighs and drags himself over to Merlin like he’s in pain. When he gets close enough to the skater he can hear him start to chant, “No, no, no.” Arthur grins and leans himself against the partially frozen handrail, “There’s a reason I walked away from you, and it wasn’t so you would follow me over here.”

“Look, I’m sorry for calling you a snow bunny, I forget that not everybody is used to my sense of humor.’ Merlin stares at him for a moment before relaxing, only slightly. “I’m Arthur.” 

Arthur holds his hand out and Merlin grabs it gently, his fingers soft and pale in Arthur’s. “Pendragon. I know who you are.” The recognition stirs something in Arthur’s belly and it takes all his willpower not to tease Merlin again. He does, after all, have at least ten different magazine pages of Merlin hanging in his locker back home.

“Well I would hate for you to go back home and tell the newspapers that Arthur Pendragon is the biggest prick you’ve ever met. I have a reputation to uphold.” Merlin finally _finally_ smiles and it makes Arthur laugh despite himself.

“I’m Merlin” he says.

“Is that accent Welsh?” Arthur asks, but he knows. _Born and raised in a small farming town in Wales_ , it says it on his bio underneath the picture from Sports Illustrated, December 2011 edition.

Merlin leans in real close to Arthur and lifts an eyebrow, telling him quietly, “I may have forgiven you for the way we met, but it doesn’t mean I want you to flirt with me.” 

Although his tone of voice suggests he really does want Arthur flirting with him. Arthur blushes, staining his cheeks a deep red and his mouth hangs open as Merlin brushes past him and into the building. He doesn’t even register when Gwaine and Leon slide up next to him until Gwaine intercepts Arthur’s thoughts by shoving his face in front of him. “What’d he say? Why do you look traumatized?” Gwaine is practically vibrating with eagerness.

Arthur rubs his hand over his face and lets out the breath he’s been holding. “He told me he doesn’t want me to flirt with him and his voice was so sexy.” 

The moment spans silently between all of them with unwarranted suspense when Leon doubles over with laughter, followed by Gwaine. “Are you fucking kidding me? You got turned on by his rejection?” Leon can barely get the words out over his laughter.

“It wasn’t rejection, it was a challenge.” Arthur shoves him and slips a little on the icy sidewalk. 

“It’s about to be sexual harassment.” Gwaine elbows Leon like he’s just told the funniest joke in the entire world. 

Arthur ignores them, “Oh my god, I’m in love.” He says quietly, sending himself into his own fit of laughter.

“Is there a reason you’re all over here giggling like school children?” They’re interrupted by their coach, Tristan, shoving a can of wax into Arthur’s hand and shifting his snowboard onto his right shoulder. 

“Because Arthur _is_ a school kid.” Leon shakes his head and Tristan glances between them suspiciously.

“If you’re thinking of fucking that snow bunny, do it after you compete. I don’t need you eating snow during the games in some post orgasmic haze.” Tristan threatens before herding his team out towards the slopes.

#

Gwen keeps her eyes decidedly narrowed on the first row of seats on the left side of the rink. “Are your contacts bothering you?” Merlin asks dumbly, flitting around her on his skates.

“Why are there snowboarders _leering_ at us over there?” She looks as intimidating as one can get in a glittery leotard.

Merlin squints at the team and fights the laugh that bubbles up in his throat when Gwaine waves excitedly at him and then points to Arthur. “I don’t think they’re leering, I think they might just want to watch a real sport.” He winks at Gwen.

Gwen then turns her studious gaze to Merlin, “Which one of them are you sleeping with?” 

“I haven’t slept with him yet! I mean -I’m not -sleeping with any of them.” Merlin amends poorly.

Catching her tongue between her teeth, Gwen wrinkles her nose, “Uh huh. Slut.” 

Merlin stumbles a bit on his skates in a display that is most definitely un-olympian of him and he doesn’t miss the sound of snickering from the snowboarders. He knows Gwen is teasing him, but he shoots her a pleading look. “At least it’s not the bobsled team!”

Gwen gives the boys in the stands a once over and leans in towards Merlin, “Let me guess, it’s the glorified golden retriever, isn’t it?” 

Merlin blushes but is only able to mutter vaguely to his feet, “I don’t think he looks like a dog” before the announcer is calling their names for their first routine.

#

Arthur corners him in the hallway of the hotel, his hand slamming against the wall in front of Merlin’s face, making him flinch. “That’s a violent way to say hello.” Merlin glares at him but Arthur just grins.

“I watched you today, did you see?”

“Of course I saw, I waved to you, idiot.” Merlin tries to sound annoyed but mostly finds himself trying not to laugh.

Arthur leans in close to him, “You were really good, I bet you’ll take home the gold. But, you know, all of your routines are really good.”

Merlin swallows hard and attempts to look everywhere but Arthur’s face, “How do you know what my other routines were like?” He asks dumbly.

The look on Arthur’s face is feral as he brings his hand to settle low on Merlin’s hip, “I guess you can say I’m a pretty big fan.” 

And that’s how ten minutes later Merlin finds himself with his cock halfway down Arthur’s throat and his fingers twisted painfully into Arthur’s golden hair. “Arthur, A-Arthur, gonna -come.” He throws a hand out in front of him to steady himself against the wall of his hotel room. Instead of heeding it as a warning, Arthur takes it as a challenge and sucks hard, pulling Merlin’s thighs towards him until he’s choking on a torrent of hot come sliding down the back of his throat. Merlin crumples to the floor before sprawling backwards into the carpet. 

Arthur crawls over the top of him, pressing warm kisses into Merlin’s neck, “God, you’re amazing.”

“You don’t know anything about me.” Merlin mumbles weakly, his arm thrown over his eyes.

Arthur shoves his arm aside and straddles Merlin’s bare legs, “I know you taste good.” 

Merlin’s eyes widen and he grabs Arthur’s face solidly with his hands, “God, you’re filthy.” 

He says it like he’s torn between kissing him or putting soap in his mouth and Arthur just laughs and buries his face in Merlin’s neck.

#

Two nights later, he watches Arthur snowboard the halfpipe and feels something warm and delicate curl inside of him when he sees the carefree happiness on Arthur’s face.

When he’s celebrating a gold metal victory with his teammates, Merlin attempts to sneak away. To go back to his hotel room and pretend he’s not pining, but someone grabs his wrist firmly and he finds himself face to face with the team coach Tristan. “He’ll be glad to know you came, snow bunny.” He tells Merlin

Merlin puts on a small grin, “I think he’s got bigger things occupying his mind tonight.” Tristan throws him an odd smile, “Tell him I said congrats, he was amazing out there.” 

“Or you could tell me yourself.” Arthur’s voice is the loudest thing Merlin’s heard all night.

Tristan ruffles Merlin’s hair, “Are they all going to treat me like they know me now?” Merlin feels slightly embarrassed and Arthur closes in on him.

“You were going to leave without telling me you were here.” Arthur accuses, ignoring the question.

“Well, I figured you would want to celebrate with you team and-“

“You came to see me.” He crowds into Merlin’s space, “Thank you.”

Merlin wants to reply with a witty retort but he swallows the tangled mess of words and settles on, “You’re welcome. You were amazing.” And it comes out in a strangled whisper.

Arthur kisses him like they are long lost lovers and not practically strangers caught up in some painful attraction. “Come back to my room?” 

“I won’t sleep with you.” Merlin warns him but Arthur just nods his head and twines their fingers together.

#

A week later, after a frustrating attempt to dial back what they’ve already done, Arthur has Merlin pinned to the sheets beneath him, two slick fingers shoved deep inside him and working Merlin into a shaking mess.

Merlin had skated earlier that day. He’d hit the ice wrong coming off a jump and stumbled, losing his chances at a second medal. After his coach laid into him about being reckless with his tricks and the sympathetic looks from Gwen, Arthur had pulled him into his arms and asked him if he was okay. If his ankle was hurt, if Arthur could get him anything. Merlin only dragged Arthur back to his room and begged him to take his mind off of it. 

Arthur skims his fingers gently over the bruising skin on Merlin’s ankle with one hand while he rolls a condom on with the other. He presses into Merlin with one steady push and Merlin struggles to breath, the weight of Arthur making himself at home inside him completely dizzying. 

They go at it through the night, neither of them having to compete tomorrow, until Arthur can’t come anymore and Merlin’s hole is sore and abused. Merlin rolls himself up in the sheets and curls away from Arthur. “How are you feeling?” Arthur kisses the back of his neck.

“Tired. A little sore.” Merlin says

Arthur laughs softly, “I mean your ankle.”

Merlin shrugs, “Where are you going when you leave here? Sochi, I mean.” 

Arthur’s arms wraps tightly around his waist, “I don’t know, back to London I guess. Why are you that eager to get rid of me already?” He teases.

But Merlin turns to him with wide eyes and furrows his brow, “No. God, Arthur, I think I’m fucking all of this up.” It’s confusing to Arthur though, he can only watch Merlin and run his hand up and down Merlin’s hip bone.

“I wish you would tell me what you’re thinking.” He says quietly.

“It would scare you away.” Merlin promises.

#

In the end, Arthur is the United Kingdom’s golden boy. Literally, as he takes home a gold for every competition. Merlin stays oddly quiet and avoids him as much as possible until Arthur finally corners him on the way to the train station. “I don’t understand you.” He tells him angrily.

Merlin only looks on the verge of tears though, “Arthur, stop, just leave me alone.” 

“Merls, come on, what’s going on?” Arthur drops his duffle bag to his feet.

Merlin glances around for a route of escape, and when he sees none he covers his eyes with his hand and lets out a sigh. “Is it possible -Is it possible to fall in love with someone after three weeks?” 

Arthur feels breathless at the admission and puts his hands on Merlin’s face, “God, Merlin.” He looks at him like he’s the most perfect creature he’s ever seen, “Let me come back to Wales with you.”

Merlin blinks rapidly, “But, London.”

“I hate it there. So many people and none of them are you.” Arthur tells him.

“Wow.” Merlin inhales deeply, “That was really lame.” 

Arthur laughs and Merlin follows him and Arthur knows that they must look absolutely mad to everyone around them. “Let’s get out of here before Putin has us put behind bars for public indecency.” 

“Think of the children.” Merlin grins.

They sleep on the train and Arthur whispers “I love you” into Merlin’s hair when he thinks he’s still passed out. But Merlin smiles and Arthur punches him in the shoulder. 

He giggles for what seems like ages, but finally cracks an eye open and says, “I love you too,” before stretching out and following it with, “And Gwaine told me you have a locker full of my pictures back home.”


End file.
